Kingdom Of Pergrande (BD1)
---- |name = Kingdom of Pergrande |kanji = 団結した |romanji = Danketsu shita |capital = Tehma |located in = Earthland |controlled by = Izar Tasya (Former) Altair Samara}} The Kingdom of Pergrande (団結した, Danketsu shita) is the largest country in Ishgar, located northeast of all other countries in Ishgar. It borders the countries of Sin, Bellum, and Iceberg. The kingdom of Pergrande has one of the largest military forces in Ishgar but despite this they are a peaceful country that is most well known for supplying many of the other countries in Ishgar with their main exports of both Gold and Cotton. The citizens of Pergrande are known for their kindhearted and accepting nature. While the citizen's of Pergrande do not necessarily have any features that would distinguish them from say, a Fioran. They do tend to have a heavy accent left over from a time when they spoke a different language from the rest of Ishgar. Localization Pergrande is the most northeastern country in Ishgar, connecting the peninsula to the mainland, it is bordered by the countries of Sin to the southwest, Bellum to the west, and Iceberg to the northwest. The country is mostly made up of large open deserts that stretch for hundreds of miles with several mountainous regions found near the country's borders mainly that of Bellum, as well as forested areas along its border with Bellum. Several frozen regions can also be found near its borders with Sin and Iceberg. Government Monarchy. History Notable towns and Landmarks Tehma (こうひ, Kouhi): Tehma is the capital city of Pergrande, located in the northernmost part of the country's center along a heavily traveled trade route which runs through the center of town, the entire city itself being 496.1 sq mi. This location was chosen as the capital due not only to its central position within the country but because it is the location of the country's largest oasis, allowing the city's population to be nearly self-sustaining, meaning that it could function for several years even if all trade to the city was cut off. The city is surrounded on all sides by a large mud brick wall with four total gates located on facing each direction and guarded by one of four different animal statues, the southern gate being guarded by lion, the West being guarded by the Phoenix, the East being guarded by the dragon, and the north being guarded by the Tiger. Each gate is closed after dark, guards stationed heavily along the wall to scare away bandits and help lost travelers. The city is divided into four sections, the outer ring and area surrounding the city are farmland where rows of crops are produced for trade or consumption within the city. The middle ring is for the lower and middle class to live, homes built side by side make the streets seem like the halls of an endless maze, making it easy to get lost. The second to final ring is a shopping district used by all three wage classes, merchants set up shop in this area to sell and trade goods and services. This ring is also the place where the city's communal areas are located, a colosseum where fights and other shows are held is located here as well as several brothels and public bath houses. The central ring is where the upper class live their lives in luxury, also being the location of the royal palace which stands tall enough to be made out from the outer ring's wall. The Red Desert (あかみすなはら, Akami sunahara): The Red Desert is a large section of desert between two mountain ranges bordering Iceberg. As the name suggests, the sand found in this desert contains high levels of iron oxide making it appear red. That being said, there is a legend that attempts to explain the sand's red tinge. The legend states that long ago a battle was held here that ended with the slaughter of over two hundred thousand soldiers, their blood forever staining the sand a blood red color. Very few know the full story of this legend, the story being passed down orally for several generations before it was officially written down. Regardless of the truth of the deserts red color, it cannot be denied that the place itself gives off an ominous feeling, very few things live in this part of the desert which give it a very desolate feeling. Usama: City of the lion TBC Imad: Pillar of the north TBC Maboroshi Desert (まぼろしすなはら, Maboroshi sunahara): Saladin Mountain Range (石川, Ishikawa): Large mountain range. TBC Hamasaki Beach (浜崎, Hamasaki): Located southeast of the capital and one of the largest tourist attractions. A large beach. TBC The Lost Tower (ロストタワー, rosuto tawaa): Trivia 'Grande' is Italian, Spanish, French, and Portuguese for 'big' A Pergrandian accent is based on a Middle Eastern one. Permission to fanonize Pergrande was given by Ash Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Location Category:Country